Big Time Sneakers: The Extended Story
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Logan admits his feelings for James with a very special surprise... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirs(and guys) out there! :D I really hope you like this story! I worked really hard on it and if you don't like it, I'll be forced to send my minion pandas after you! They'll find you while you're asleep and they'll beat you with cookies and squirt milk in your underwear! LMAO! XD Read and enjoy! :D

**Big Time Sneakers: The Extended Story**

_A week after the events in Big Time Sneakers..._

It was a regular day at the Palm Woods; the sun was out and all the kids were gathered around the pool. Well, everyone except for Logan. When his three closest friends told him they were going to the pool and asked if he wanted to go, he lied and told him that he had homework to do. The real reason that he didn't want to go was that he was trying to work up the courage to do something very important and somewhat scary. For as long as he could remember, he'd had a huge crush on James that had soon turned into love. But he was too scared to tell the pretty boy how he felt for fear of loosing him as a friend. This morning when he woke up, he decided that today was the day; he was tired of living a lie and he had to let James know how he felt. And a box on his bed contained something that he thought might make that easier...

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Logan took a deep breath before dialing James' number. The phone rang three times before James answered.

_"Hello?" _his very familiar voice said.

_"Yeah, hey, ummm...I was wondering if you could come up to the apartment for a while. I have something I need to talk to you about." _Logan explained.

_"Sure, buddy. Is anything wrong?" _James said.

_"Before I answer that, will you jut come up here?" _Logan asked.

_"Okay; be there in a sec." _

With that, James hung up his phone and Logan did the same. As he slid his phone back into his pocket, Logan felt a sense of nervousness creeping in on him. What if this didn't work? Walking over to his double-sized bed, Logan picked up the box and tucked it just under the edge of the bed for when he was ready for it. A couple minutes later, he heard the front door open and close and James' voice echoed around the empty apartment.

"Logan? You here?" he called.

"In here!" Logan called back.

A moment later, James appeared in the doorway to his room, wearing a pair of swim-shorts and his torturous black tank top.

"What did you wanna talk about?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Come in." Logan invited.

James stepped farther into the room and Logan closed the door behind him.

"Is something wrong?" James asked, noticing the Logan wasn't his usual cheerful self.

"You wanna sit down?" Logan asked, seeming to ignor the question.

Both of the walked over and sat down facing each other in the middle of the comfy bed, their legs crossed in front of them.

"Before we get into any discussion...I got something for you." Logan said, leaning back and taking the box out from under the bed.

"What's this?" James asked as Logan handed him the box.

"Open it." Logan urged.

James looked at the box for a moment, thinking the shiny gold exterior looked familiar. He set the box down in front of him and carefully slid the led off. His eyes widened in surprise at what was in the box. It was a brand new pair of Buster Clyde sneakers!

"Are these..." he asked, looking up at Logan in shock.

Logan nodded.

"But...these are five-hundred dollars a pair!" James said.

"Yeah...I know." Logan said.

James' mouth hung open slightly in shock; he couldn't believe it! Logan had bought him a new pair of these awesome Buster Clyde sneakers!

"Oh...Logan." he said, looking back down at the sneakers nestled perfectly in the box, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Logan said, "I know how much you liked them, and I thought that giving them to you would help make it easier for me to tell you something."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well...I don't really know how to say this." Logan said, his heart pounding furiously in his chest.

"Then just say it." James smiled.

Logan nodded and took a deep breath.

"I...love you." he said, "Like, I _love_, love you."

It was all Logan could do to keep from shaking from nervousness.

"R-really?" James asked after what seemed like forever.

"Yeah." Logan said, "I understand if you don't feel the same; I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

Logan saw a smile spread across James' face and an instant later, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. At first he refused to believe it, but when he re-opened his eyes he saw that it was James who was kissing him, his heart skipped a beat. Just as soon as the kiss started, it stopped, leaving Logan breathless and confused.

"I love you, too." James breathed, his face just mere centimeters away from Logan's.

At those words, relief flooded through Logan and he couldn't help but smile and pull James in for another kiss. James smiled into the kiss and reached up to gently caress Logan's cheek. This was such a beautiful moment, they never wanted it to end. But after what seemed like forever, they had to pull away, their lungs screaming for air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Logan said, making James smile.

Suddenly, an idea popped into James' head.

"Hey, why don't you go fix us a bowl of ice cream to celebrate?" he suggested.

"Okay." Logan said happily, hopping off the bed and walking over to the door.

"Logie?" James asked just as he reached it.

"Yeah?" Logan said, turning back to look at him.

"I love you." James smiled sweetly.

"I love you, too." Logan giggled, walking out of the room.

He made his way down the hall to the kitchen and took the cookie-n-cream ice cream out of he freezer. After setting it on the counter, he got a bowl out of the cabinet and dipped up a few scoops of the delicious treat. He then put the ice cream back in the freezer and topped off the bowl with some of James' favorite peanut butter topping. He was smiling the whole time he was fixing the ice cream; he'd never been so happy and excited in his entire life. James was everything he'd ever dreamed about.

Once he'd finished fixing the bowl of ice cream, he picked it up and got two spoons out of the drawer and walked back down the hall to his bedroom. When he entered the room, he nearly dropped the bowl of ice cream at the sight displayed before him. James was laying on the bed on his side with his head propped on his hand...and he was wearing nothing but the new pair of sneakers. Logan's jaw dropped when he saw him and he stood frozen in the doorway.

"Like what you see?" James asked sexily.

"Y-yeah." Logan stammered, unable to take his eyes off James' perfect form.

Smiling, James sat up and patted a spot in front of him on the bed, motioning for Logan to come over and sit down. The motion broke Logan out of his thoughts and he forced his legs to carry him over to the bed where he sat down and crossed his legs in front of him, mirroring James. He handed James one of the two spoons and they began to share the bowl of ice cream.

"Mmm, this is so good." James said, tasting his favorite peanut butter topping.

"I knew you'd like it." Logan said, swallowing his own bite.

A few moments passed before either of them said anything.

"This is so nice; sharing a bowl of ice cream together." Logan said, "It's...something I've always wanted to do with you."

"Me, too." James agreed around a bite of ice cream.

Swallowing his bite, he scooped out another spoonful and offered it to Logan, smiling encouragingly. Giggling a little, Logan took the bite, sliding his lips slowly off the spoon and giving James a sexy-sweet look. Hardly without Logan noticing, James purposely smeared a little of the ice cream beside his mouth.

"Oh. It looks like you have some ice cream on your face." he said sneakily, leaning in and kissing away the smear.

Logan's heart fluttered slightly at the sweet contact. He quickly found that he loved the feeling of James' lips moving gently against his skin. When James pulled away, Logan could still feel the lingering feeling of his lips. Letting his eyes drift open, Logan met James' gaze and he saw nothing but love and lust in his eyes.

"Did you like that?" James asked softly.

"Yeah." Logan breathed, making a small smile appear on James' face.

Smiling back at him, Logan swiped two of his fingers through the ice cream and reached out to lightly smear it down the side of the pretty boy's neck. He paused for a moment to share a lustful gaze with James before he leaned in and attached his lips to James' neck. A soft sigh slid from James' lips and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt Logan's lips kissing skillfully down his neck, sucking gently on his warm flesh. Logan felt James' pulse racing beneath his lips and it sent a shiver down his spine as he pulled away. When he did pull away, his eyes were drawn to a small stream of melted ice cream sliding its way down from James' neck over his chest and his perfectly-toned abs. The sight made Logan's cock swell slightly in his jeans.

He and James shared a smouldering gaze before James took the half-empty bowl of ice cream from Logan and reached over to set it on the beside table, but not before getting a little more on his fingers. Turning back to Logan, he playfully smeared the ice cream just below Logan's bottom lip. He quickly leaned in and captured Logan's lips in a passionate kiss, licking away the ice cream. Logan instantly responded, quickly becoming more excited with each movement of their lips. To make things more exciting, the whole apartment was quiet, so they could hear each little sound the other made perfectly. Logan pulled away from the kiss suddenly, gasping softly when James grabbed his hand and pressed it to his hot groin.

"You're making me hard." James sighed, shifting his hips longingly against Logan's hand.

Looking down, Logan saw that this was true; James' thick cock was half-hard in his hand, making Logan's own cock twitch in the confines of his jeans. Logan stroked James experimentally, his heart skipping a beat then James moaned softly and his hips jerked forward. He continued to stroke James for a couple minutes, quickly bringing him to full, pulsing hardness. As much as he loved the delicious friction from Logan's soft hand, James forced himself to stop him, not wanting to come before they'd even got started.

"S-stop!" he gasped, his hand flying up to gently grip Logan's forearm.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Do you wanna take this further?" James asked, forcing his breathing to slow down.

Logan fervently nodded, having waited for this moment for so long.

"Then, I think we need to get you out of these clothes." James smiled.

"Why don't you do that for me?" Logan asked sexily.

James' smile widened and he reached out to lift Logan's t-shirt up over his head. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes fell upon Logan's bare torso. His creamy skin was adorned by slightly-pronounced muscles that complimented his form perfectly. The smart boy was absolutely beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Logan asked, mimicking James' earlier statement.

James couldn't help but smile at Logan's sexy-adorableness.

"You're so beautiful." he sighed, leaning in to lightly kiss him.

As he pulled away, he glanced down and his eyes widedened when he saw the impressive bulge in Logan's jeans. Knowing where this was quickly leading, James removed the sneakers and set them on the floor beside the bed so things would be more comfortable. When he turned back to Logan he saw him 'standing' on his knees, looking rather flustered and hot. James knelt in front of him and pulled him into a heated kiss, groaning when their erections rubbed together. The friction of Logan's jeans against James' bare skin drove the pretty boy insane. A soft moan left Logan's lips when James reached around behind him and gripped his hips firmly but gently in his hands, shifting against him longingly.

"Mmm, you wanna lay down?" Logan sighed into their hot kisses.

"Please." James moaned, parting the kiss.

Logan wasted no time in crawling over to lay down on his back, his head resting against his plush pillow. James was on him in a second, giving him a furious kiss to the lips. Whilst he distracted Logan with the kiss, he worked his jeans open and yanked them down alond with his underwear. A soft gasp left Logan's lips when he felt the slightly cooler air hit his hot skin. James quickly tossed Logan's jeans and underwear to the floor and when he turned back to him, he froze for a split second. He'd never seen Logan naked before and this was...perfect. He just loved the way Logan's legs were so shapely and perfect...and they met in the perfect V that lead to the rest of his gorgeous body.

"You're so hot." James breathed.

Logan smiled and his heart fluttered at the passionate look in James' eyes.

"Whataya say we put some of this ice cream to good use?" James asked, giving Logan a sexy smirk.

The brunette boy nodded, excited to see what James had in mind. James reached over to the bedside table and got some of the ice cream on his fingers. Turning back to Logan, he gently smeared the cold treat down the middle of Logan's chest and over his slightly-toned abdomen. James loved the fact that their numerous dance sessions had had this sexy effect on Logan. The brunette boy gasped softly at the cold contact.

Smiling, James leaned over him and placed a gentle but passionate kiss to his lips before moving to the side of his neck. Logan felt a little light-headed with the pleasure as James mouthed heatedly at his neck, working his way slowly downward. It was an almost magical sensation when James began kissing and lapping at the quickly-melting ice cream on his chest and abdomen. It tickled a little when James lightly licked along every soft line of his stomach. James was finding great pleasure in teasing Logan and seeing him gasping and arching lightly into his kisses. This pleasure was hightened when he felt the boy's rock-hard cock pressing against his chest. He sceaced his kisses just before he reached that one special part of Logan's body. When he leaned up, he was met by the hottest sight he'd ever seen: Logan laying gasping beneath him with thin streams of melted ice cream sliding down his sides. He was mesmerized by the sight until Logan spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"J-James, please...I need you inside me." Logan said in a longing, breathy voice.

"I need to get you ready." James said, nodding.

"There's some lube in the top drawer." Logan said, motioning to his bedside table.

Reaching over, James opened the drawer and rummaged through it until he found the lube. Withdrawing his hand from the drawer, he looked at the lube and raised an eyebrow, giving Logan a questioning look.

"Sometimes, I use it on myself." Logan said, answering the question in James' mind.

The images that flooded into James' head made his cock throb hard with need. He quickly crawled over in front of Logan, who excitedly spread his legs, exposing himself fully to James. The pretty boy opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers and set the tube aside. He reached between Logan's legs and gently teased at the smart boy's opening, circling his fingers around it. Logan gasped softly at the contact. He let out another harsher gasp when James pushed two of his fingers inside him.

"Relax." James whispered, feeling Logan's muscles suddenly tighten around his fingers.

Breathing deeply, Logan soon relaxed and accepted the two fingers, which scissored suddenly. This time, instead of feeling pain, Logan felt pleasure as his sweet spot was hit. When the smart boy cried out softly and his body jerked, James was so afraid that he'd done something wrong and hurt him.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"D-do that again!" Logan gasped, pushing down against James' fingers.

The pretty boy's confidence was restored and he smiled as he repeated this motion, causing Logan to arch his back and moan loudly. Once James deemed him stretched enough, he withdrew his fingers, which caused Logan to whimper softly with loss. Forcing his eyes open, Logan looked down in enough time to see James pick up the tube of lube and squeeze some onto his fingers. His jaw dropped a little when he watched James wrap his hand around his thick cock and stroke it, smearing the lube thoroughly all over it.

"You want it inside you, don't you?" James moaned when he noticed Logan watching him.

Logan nodded quickly, his voice dying in his throat. Once James finished slicking himself, he scooted closer to Logan and lowered himself down between his spread legs.

"You ready, baby?" he asked, placing a tender kiss to Logan's lips.

Logan nodded again and swallowed hard, suddenly feeling a pang of fear. James instantly noticed this.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." he said.

"No, I want to; I'm just...I'm just a little nervous." Logan said.

"I'll go slow for you." James reassured him.

"I'm ready." Logan said, giving James a sexy smile.

Nodding slightly, James shifted his position and placed the tip of his cock at Logan's gaping hole. He gently pushed in a couple of inches, pausing when a pained gasp tore its way from Logan's throat.

"Easy, Logie." James whispered, placing a soft kiss to Logan's cheek.

"It hurts." Logan whimpered, his face scrunching up a little.

Reaching between them, James gripped Logan's member and gently stroked it, instantly lessening Logan's pain. The smart boy let out a surprised gasp when the pleasure and pain mingled together to create one incredible sensation. Feeling Logan relax a little around him, James pushed the rest of the way in, pausing again so Logan could adjust. He continued to gently stroke Logan as he relaxed.

"I won't move until you're ready." James whispered.

"M-move!" Logan gasped, his cock throbbing in James' hand.

James couldn't help but smile at this. He watched Logan's face closely as he slowly pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock inside him. A soft cry of pleasure tore from both of them when James thrust back into him. It took a moment for them to regain their composure before James thrust in again. Their movements were somewhat clumsy at first, but they soon figured out how to move just perfectly to drive each other crazy. James thrusted deep into Logan's willing body; and Logan wrapped his legs around him, his hips jerking upwards with every thrust.

"Ngh, James!" Logan gasped, his back arching in pleasure.

James smirked at this and thrusted a little harder, moaning when Logan whimpered in mounting ecstasy. The smart boy reached up and pulled James into a sloppy, passion-filled kiss. Their tongues clashed and they drank in each moan that the other let spill forth. Logan ran his fingers through James' perfect hair, which James soon discovered that he loved. He also loved the way Logan's muscles were constantly clenching around his thick, throbbing cock.

"Mmmm, Logie...I love you." James moaned, leaning up from the kiss for some much-needed air.

Logan nodded in response and said, "I've h-had dream about us doing this."

James smirked sexily.

"Ngh, you can fill me in on the details later." he said in a breathy, incredibly-sexy voice.

Logan shuddered at how sexy James' voice sounded when he was in plasure. Oh, Logan was so close to coming, he could almost taste it! He just needed James to hit his sweet spot. James seemed to sense this because he changed the angle of his thrusting. The pretty boy soon found that if he thrust up and not forward, Logan cried out louder, so he did just that, putting Logan's pleasure before his own. It wasn't long before Logan's mounting cries of pleasure turned into screams of ecstasy. He knew they were alone in the apartment, so he wasn't afraid to let out his passion. Logan's inner muscles clenched so hard around James, he thought he would faint from the pleasure. His pleasure was only heightened when James reached between them and stroked him hard enough to make him cum all over James' hand and his own abdomen. Seeing his lover cum so hard was enough to make James instantly release deep inside him. A loud cry left the pretty boy's lips as he arched his back and came hard inside Logan.

Once it was all over, they were left breathless and exhausted. James collapsed on top of Logan, their tired bodies laying in a heap of hot flesh and tangled limbs.

"That was...so good." Logan gasped into James' shoulder.

"Uh-huh." James sighed, nodding.

After what seemed like forever, they finally regained their breath and strength and James leaned up and gently pulled out of Logan, rolling over to lay beside him. Gulping on his breath, Logan turned over on his side to face James and he snuggled into his side, being instantly enveloped by James' muscled arms. For the longest time, they stayed like this, just basking in the afterglow of their passionate encounter.

"You know something, James?" Logan finally said.

"What?" James asked.

"Now, every time I see you in those sneakers, it's gonna make me horny." Logan said, making James giggle.

"I'll have to remember that." the pretty boy said, "You're welcome to wear them, too, you know."

"Na; they're yours. And besides, I think they look better on you." Logan said, leaning in to lightly kiss James, "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I promise to be the best boyfriend I can be." James smiled.

Logan couldn't help but smile at the thought of James being his boyfriend.

"So do I."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D Hope you enjoyed it! :D **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
